Fred and Love Undersea
by Purinsesu Mu-n
Summary: New students arrive from the United States but the both are Irish. One of the twins fall in love the Kayle and later the other twin also.Who she will choose? Also different kind of pairing. Bad Summary the story is better.


Hi, I am Purinsesu Mu-n. This is a story about one of mine favorites books, Harry Potter.

This story took place on the fifth book. It is almost an alternative world because it doesn't involve the old witch (who was attack by the centauries) and twins flying away or most of the stuff that you read. This is involving different kind of adventures. They will also be new students and with of them is an animagos (sp) or something else. Also there will be a lot of pairing read it to find out.

PS. I not good with titles so this the most far I could get from my imagination. I don't own any of the Harry Potter character only the original writer does. Or anything that doesn't come out of my imagination.

* * *

Fred and Love Undersea

The Head on fire and one Hogwarts Letter

It was the end of classes for a young witch and her brother, which happens to be also a wizard. Her name was Kyla and she was in end of her fourth year on a small school of Witchcraft and Sorcery along with her brother, Rogan, who just finish it his fifth year. They live on small British/wizard community in Illinois (USA) with their family. Their father was Irish-born like them, but her mother and other sister who was already graduated and started as healer were Japanese.

Even it was a hot summer it was impossible for them not to play quidditch. It was game that run through their veins. Maybe not her mother or her big sister but for the other it was.

For them the morning and most of the afternoon seem to see very busy and they only hope to get and have some rest. Besides to enjoy their summer they were also taking some muggle class just for fun.

When they arrive it seems the entire appositive. There inside was an old man talking to their mother in a British ascent. He was wearing a pair of lunar glasses and a pointed hat. But the most strange part was that it his head on flames coming from the chimney.

"Glad that you two are here, no we can all talk" said the old man

Their mother who was wearing a kimono gave Kyla and Rogan a sign to seat on the sofa.

' "My name is Dumbleror and like I was saying to your mother both of you have been select in a new program of exchange student with England. There will no problem with transportation, there you will able to learn new spells and also make new friends."

It was almost 25 minutes that he talks explaining the new program when he finally said, any questions.'

Both of them were still and shock, Kyla was going ask something but Rogan ask first.

"Is my sister's secret will come out the light?" ask Rogan almost too rough making his mother give him a look like she was saying 'where-are-your-manners-young-man'.

But he didn't care at the moment, that only that manners for him was that her sister safety.

The old man only smile and said, " Mr. Blair I know that you care a lot about sister. (Only making him blush.) Her secret will never be reveal and only will is you or she allows it. And if you have any more questions here the letter with anything you will need for the next school year. If you don't have a place where to stay there is a lovely family that will not hesitate to let you stay with them." And with finish saying it he despairs.

After that Kyla went upstairs appearing as fast she could (with the letter on her hand). She took her wand and makes a little spell so she can stop hearing the heavy discussion that her mother and father had with Rogan about going to the boarding school.

A pet (it can be an owl or a cat)

A 6th basic book of spells by

Ancient Ruin

Potions

Care of Creatures

Defense Against Dark Arts

That the only thing she could read because in a few minutes later she falls asleep.

* * *

I didn't put the authors of the book since I didn't have my book at hand. I will put it in the next chapter.

Just to remain you Kyla and Rogan can do magic out school since in there school is allow it. They passed a test since the first year and they give them a special codification on their wands. Also they can do magic without their wand it almost like Sabrina The Teen Witch.

Hope you like and at soon you finish read please review.


End file.
